degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maggie Liz/Eclare and Drama!
' Here is Part 2 of my Degrassi Eclare FanFiction.' {{Chapter 1: Back For More It was a beautiful Saturday morning. When Clare was startled awake by her mom yelling, "Pancakes are ready!". Clare could smell the chocolate chips melting in the pancakes. Eli and Clare had only be dating for about three weeks. Though Clare was starting to wonder if Eli was ready to meet her family. She knew her parents problaby wouldn't approve. But some where deep down she knew her parents would accept. She loved him and she just wanted him by her side everyday. While Clare finished up breakfeast she got a call from Eli. "Hey want to hang out tonight?" "I would love to Eli. But I have no idea if my family has plans or not." "Well then.." "Maybe this would be a great oppotunity to meet my family?" "Yeah! Shall I come by at 5?" "That'd be great!" "Bye boobear, I love you" "I love you too" As soon as she hanged up she went and told her mom. Her mom got super excited and started planning dinner already. "Hey Mom" "Yes Clare?" "Could we get dressed up?" "Like really fancy or something casual?" "I would really like to wear my new dress." "Perfect I'll go iron it after I finish planning dinner" "Thanks,Mom" Mean while Eli had been going nuts. Eli had been waiting to meet her family. He had heard about Darcy and he helped Clare through her writer's block. Eli was planning what to wear. His father always told him to make good impressions. So that'swhat he had to do tonight. Clare texted him to wear something casual but not to fancy. ~~Later In The Day~~ Clare got a call from Alli . "Hey Clare" "Oh hey Alli" "So whatcha doing?" "Oh just getting ready for my boyfriend to meet my parents" "OMG Clare I can't believe it. What are you going to wear. How are you going to do-" Clare interrupted "Hey take a chill pill!" "Sorry sorry I know got to excited" 'Hey it's-" Alli interrupted "Seriously what are you going to wear!" "Alli I have to go." "Awwww fine bye." Clare heard the line disconnect. She knew that would get Alli off her back for a while. But Clare just really wanted to see Eli. She decided to call him. "Hello?" "Hey Eli" "Oh hey Clare sorry I can't talk right now." "Wait why?" "Just have to clean my room and clean my self up before I come over." Clare heard Eli say something to him self. She heard him say something about moldy pizza. The thought of it makes her want to throw up. "Anyways, Clare I really have to go bye boo I love you" "Love you too" Clare was surprised Eli was cleaning his room and actually taking a shower. Which when she came to think of it she still had to get ready to. First starting with cleaning her room. {{Chapter 2: It's Time! Clare was still trying to get her outfit together. She had Alli help her glam her self up over the phone. One of the ways Clare loves getting dressed up was by curling her extra curly. She knew that curling her hair and red lipstick made Eli happy. She had her navy dress on and a short strand of pearls. She wore vibrant red lipstick with her hair extra curly. Her mom loved her look. That's when the door bell ranged. Clare went to answer it she guessed it to be Eli...But she was wrong. It was Jenna! "Uh hey Clare." Clare saw streams of tears flooding down her cheeks. "Oh no Jenna what's wrong" "Well after a couple weeks KC and I had been broken up, Well we got back together-" Jenna stopped to cry "Keep going" "Well I went over to his Mom's apartment and when he answered the door he-" Jenna stopped to cry a little more harder. "Oh Jenna" Clare hugged Jenna. Jenna wiped away some tears. "I saw KC with another girl that's when I ran here" "How come when you and KC break up you guys manage to come here?" "Sorry you look very nice, Did I interrupt something?" "Well I was getting ready for Eli to come over" "Oh well I go home and call Alli sorry to bother you." When Jenna left she heard the door bell ranged again. This time she jogged to the door thinking it was Eli... It was just some salesperson. Right away she slammed the door. Clare was starting to wonder if Eli was to nervous to comeover. She tried to call him but he didn't pick up. She was so hurt. She thought that he just didn't care. But how could he?He was willing to clean his room and take a shower for this! Just when she was to flood with tears, She heard the doorbell ring. She sprinted to the door. It was Eli with a lovely bouquet of different colored Lily's, Clare's favorite. No wonder it was taking him so long. She gave him a hug and kiss. When her parents walked in. Her dad didn't seem so happy. Eli was a little terrified. "Uh, Hello Mr and Mrs. Edwards" said Eli "Well you must be the guy Clare talks about 24/7" said Mrs.Edwards "Mom!" said Clare "Well it's true Clare" replied her father Eli just sat there and chuckled. When Clare elbowed him. "So uh I have dinner ready to go so let's eat." "Um mom can Eli and I just wait a couple minutes me and him need to talk... Alone" "Oh sure sure Clare" said her mom Eli and Clare stepped out onto the patio. "Hey Clare, what's wrong" "It's just so overwhelming!" "Well just to tell you I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you look." Clare blushed. They both locked eyes. Eli moved closer and he leaned in to kiss her. They both kissed yet passionately. Clare loved kissing him. She knew he loved her. She could kiss him for hours and hours. "Well Clare we can't be out her forever." "I know but I wish we could" Clare smiled and kissed him more. They came back inside her mom and dad were sitting talking about their day when both of them jumped up. Everyone sat down. Eli being a gentleman pulled out Clare's chair for her.On her mom and dad scale that gave him a ten point. As soon as they started eating Clare's parents started throwing tons of questions at Eli. He barely had time to answer them. Clare knew that they were approving him slowly. Befor they knew it it was time for Eli to go. Before he left her parents said that if they both were gone on bussiness trip (tomorrow) he could stay the night with Clare. Eli gave Clare a kiss goodbye and he drove away. As soon as he left her parents asked her, "Why does he drive a hearse!" Clare just giggled and said, "Because he's Eli." {{Chapter 3: The Night It was the morning after Eli had came over for dinner. Both of her parents had left early for their buisness trips. They'dboth be gone for about a week and it was spring break. Last night Clare remembered that her parents said if Eli wanted to spend the week here he could. After they left she immediately called Eli. "Hello?" "Hey Eli" "Oh hey is something wrong?" "Uh no I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay the week at my house with me?" "Of course I will!" "Ok come by around 3" "See you then Boo I love you" "I love you too!" Clare was so happy. Though feeling a bit more edgier Clare was willing to let Eli sleep in her bed with her. It was getting closer to three and Clare was still cleaning up the house. It struck 2:30 Clare was almost finished and was getting changed.She heard the doorbell knowing it was Eli she opened up the door and saw Eli with one hand with his duffle bag and in the other hand another bouquet of flowers. Clare just blushed and helped him with his stuff. She had everything planned of everything they were going to do. "Maybe we don't have to go by plan tonight." said Eli "Maybe.." Eli leaned in and kissed Clare. They continued when they heard the doorbell.Eli and Clare looked at each other.Clare went to answer the door. It was Jenna. "Hey ClareBear!" "Uh hi Jenna what are you doing here?" "Just wanted to come by, Hey do you want to hang out?" "Clare who is it?" Eli called "Just Jenna from school." "Oh Eli is here, Do your parents know?" questioned Jenna "Again Jenna you don't have to worry about me." "I'm just making sure you don't get into trouble." "Jenna I never do." "I'll go then" Clare shut the door. "Ugh she is so creepy!" yelled Clare "Hey no need to scream" as Eli came over "But she's just-" Eli interrupted her with a kiss. ~~Later In The Day~~ Clare and Eli were laying on the couch when Clare got a phone call. It was Wesley. He wanted to come over. Of course Clare turned him down. Once she hanged up. Eli commented that she was so popular. "Well who are you texting then?" "Drew" "Oh" "That didn't sound good" "I just don't like Drew" "Why is that?" "Because he seems like a jerk" "You have never met the guy" "Exactly my point" "Huh well you can go met him now" "What?Why?Where?" "Calm down let's go" "Eli I'm not suppose to leave the house" Eli gave her his' Are You Serious' look to her'. "Fine, Is Alli going to be there?" "Guranteed" When Eli and Clare arrived they were at Alli's house. "Uh Eli this is Alli's house." "Beats me He gave me this address." "Awkward." When they got to the steps there was ballons on the porch. "Looks Alli and Sav are having a party" said Clare sarcastically "Hey if you don't want to go to a party then tell me" "Here let me call Alli" Clare picked up her phone and dialed Alli's number. "Hello?" "Hey, Alli?" "Yeah what is it?" "Well I was wondering if there was party at your house?" "Yeah and it's super aweso-" Clare heard a silence of what sounded like puking. Clare put her cell phone away and went inside. She went upstairs to Alli's bathroom and saw Alli laying her head on the toliet seat. "What the hell Alli!" Alli was startled by the noise and threw her cup at Eli by accident. Alli chuckled. "Alli did you start this party?" "Yeah what's it to ya?" "Well um what if your parents come home?" "They won't notice" "Yeah they will, Half of the school is downstairs" Clare was alarmed when Alli puked again. Sav then came upstairs. "Oh my lord Alli what the hell did you start!" screamed Sav. "Nothing it was just a little party" "Hey Eli and Clare could you help me get everyone out of the house before my mom or dad come home?" Clare and Eli went to the kitchen and grab a pot and wooden spoon and clanked them together."EVERYONE OUT NOW!" yelled the two of them.Everyone got out as soon as they could. One person stayed behind... Drew. "Hey is Alli ok she disappeared." questioned Drew "Exactly what do you mean by ok?" asked Eli "Well is she puking her guts out upsatirs?" "Yes" both Eli and Clare said at the same time Drew looked at them funny and ran up stairs to Alli. "Well looks like I met Drew." said Clare sarcastically "Hey I'm the one who throws out the sarcastic comments!" "You snooze you lose" They both went back to Clare's house and met up with Dave and Wesley at The Dot. {{Chapter 4: Big Mistake Clare and Eli came back from The Dot and went upstairs. They both changed into their pajamas and did their nightly routine.Clare giggled at Eli's pajamas. "Hey nothing is funny about bananas!" Eli exclaimed"No I find it cute." they both climbed into bed together. They talked to each all night. Even some make outs in between. But they managed to fall asleep. In the morning Eli woke up to the smell of bacon, his favorite. He walked downstairs and saw Clare making french toast and bacon. Eli walked up to Clare and put he's arms around. "Good Morning Boo Bear!" said Eli "Good Morning sweet heart" "Whatcha making?" "You're favorite" "Thanks Boo" Eli gave her a kiss on the lips. "So what do you want to do today?" "Picnic in the park!" "OK after we get ready I'll get lunch ready" "How about I get it ready" "We both can make it" "You never let me anything" Eli said sitting down to eat his french toast.Clare took a shower before they went to the park for their picnic. Eli was making sandwiches. Clare was finished getting ready she was wearing a rosy floral dress that was redish pinkish, with cowboy boots, and she had red lipstick on. All Eli could say was wow. Clare was real flattered. When they got to the park Clare saw KC with another girl. Eli noticed the girl it was Bianca. Clare said she'd be right back. She went over to KC. Hey KC!" "Uh hey Clare?" KC had a confused expression on his face. "Couldn't help but say hi" "Clare what do you want." "Can I speak to you alone?" Clare and KC walked over to a bench. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" "Who's the girl you're with?" "That's just... My new...girlfriend" "I'm glad you broke up with me. Why would you dump Jenna?" "Well I couldn't get over the fact that she still cheated on me" "Look I have to go KC." "Well bye..then." "Bye" Clare walked over to Eli. "So what was it" Eli asked "He got a new girlfriend" "Aren't you glad you have me?" Before Clare could respond Eli got text from Drew. "Uh Clare mind if we go see Alli?" "Why? What's wrong?" "She's uh pregnant" **CLIFFHANGER!** Category:Blog posts